User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie: Film Review
__notoc__ 'The Bottom Line' Audiences will laugh up to theaters for the funniest movie of the year. 'Opens' April 20 (Warner Bros.) 'Cast' Seth McFarelane, Alex Brostein, Seth Green, Mila Kunus 'Directors' Michael Chang ---- ='Seth McFarelane produces, while David Zuckerman directs.'= Family Guy: The Movie is a 2012 American comedy animated film based onto the animated Television series Family Guy. The film will be released by 20th Century Fox, and will be Fuzzy Door Production's first film to be produced by. Original cast members Seth McFarlane, Alex Brostein, Seth Green and Mila Kinus will reprise their numberous roles from the show while new comers Ryan Gosling and Michael Fassbender are starring as the new characters. Also singer Lady Gaga will make her acting debut. The plans for making the film adaptation was first made in July 2007. McFarlane originally sets as a live-action film adaptation for summer or fall 2007 release but gets postponed. It was later said that making a film will be difficult to write the scripts trying to look similar to both film adaptations of South Park and The Simpsons. The film is finally succeed with McFarlane planning for a animated film adaptation from the TV show. 20th Century Fox is aiming for the film's worldwide release date of April 20, 2012, and April 19, 2012 internationally. The film held an early test screening on January 25, 2012 and already gained positive reviews. Fox said that the film will also have both converted and IMAX release. Family Guy: The Movie will be produced by 20th Century Fox and Fuzzy Door Productions. It was said to be Fuzzy Door's first film ever to produce. MacFarlane has served as an executive producer during the film's entire history, and also functions as a creative consultant. The first executive producers were David Zuckerman,6 Lolee Aries, David Pritchard, and Mike Wolf. Family Guy has had many executive producers in its history, including Daniel Palladino, Kara Vallow, and Danny Smith. David A. Goodman joined the show as a co-executive producer in season three, and eventually became an executive producer. Alex Borstein, who voices Lois, worked as an executive and supervising producer for the fourth and fifth seasons. A more involved position on the show is the show runner, who acts as head writer and manages the show's production for an entire season. On July 22, 2007, in an interview with "The Hollywood Reporter", MacFarlane announced that he may start working on a feature film, although "nothing's official." In September 2007, Ricky Blitt gave TV.com an interview confirming that he had already started working on the script. Then in TV Week on July 18, 2008, MacFarlane confirmed plans to produce a theatrically released Family Guy feature film sometime "within the next year". He came up with an idea for the story, "something that you could not do on the show, which him is the only reason to do a movie." He later went to say he imagines the film to be "an old-style musical with dialogue" similar to The Sound of Music, saying that he would "really be trying to capture, musically, that feel." MacFarlane again confirmed in an interview on the April 22, 2010 episode of the Larry King Live show that there are plans for a Family Guy movie, though he did not disclose details of the plot or an anticipated production schedule. "It felt like that they are going on and move someplace else, to have such a perfect, big and better place where our stuff would usually want to go. Doing this would be very important for every episode of Family Guy This is taking me a long time to do this, and I'm not sure what it will be like. I'm sure that I'll do my best as I can." — Seth McFarlane, working on making The Family Guy Movie Producers and creator of Family Guy: The Movie Seth MacFarlane, Daniel Palladino, Lolee Aries, and David Zuckerman plans to build up their first future length Family Guy movie developing in 2006. They starts to make it more interesting like it was made from The Simpsons Movie of The Simpsons, and has plan on making scripts of the movie, but will take a long time of making up a movie for Family Guy.16 Although, it was reported on September 2006, that the Family Guy Movie will be made into live-action for summer or fall 2007 release, but got postponed for further notice. For a moment, they start to make more episodes of Family Guy, and were having a difficult time to think of what the movie is going to be about. McFarlane do know how to make this movie much similar than The Simpsons Movie or South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, but that plan didn't done well. Although, he did plan onto making this movie as sort of a road movie where it would be like the Griffin Family took their vacation to Miami, Florida, but Stewie accidentally ended up being in Tennessee, but plans to make a better idea about Peter ruin people of Quahog's dream's which the Griffin Family would move to Tennessee, while Quahog will left to be destroyed. The film adaptation will luckly to be a crossover to featuring with characters from The Cleveland Show and American Dad, as the film will feature with each characters helping out each other to save their world. According to Mila Kuniz, this film, however, will officially be only belonging to Family Guy because this is the main storyline which means that it is currently into works. It was said that the film will set on May 21, 2012, which marks as the end of the world for Quahog. Seth McFarlane will reprise his role as three characters - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker and Carter Pewterschmidt. Other characters including, Lois Griffin, Loretta Brown, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa will be voiced by returning Alex Borstein. Chris Griffin and Neil Goldman will reprised by Seth Green, and Mila Kunis will reprise as Meg Griffin. Cleveland Brown, Herbert will be voiced by Mike Henry. Other character that will appear into the movie are Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson; Adam West playing himself as the eponymous Mayor Adam West; Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson; John G. Brennan as Mort Goldman; Carlos Alazraqui as Jonathan Weed; Adam Carolla and Norm Macdonald as Death; Lori Alan as Diane Simmons; and Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams. Within Cleveland Brown left Family Guy for a spin-off The Cleveland Show, he will appear into the movie, as of other characters that are possibly will appear into the film is the characters from The Cleveland Show. Sanaa Lathan, who voices Donna, the wife of Cleveland, will reprise her role for the upcoming Family Guy movie. This also goes to Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown, Jr., Reagan Gomez as Roberta and Seth McFarlane, who will also voice, Peter, Brian, Stewie, Glen, Tom and Carter, will voice as Tim the Bear. New character Jason will be voiced by Ryan Gosling. Another character, who is playing Cecil will be voiced by Michael Fassbender. Lady Gaga will make an acting debut as herself. Gaga's character has since appeared into episode Seahorse Seashell Party in a non-voicing role. The film revolves around the adventures of the family of Peter Griffin, a bumbling blue-collar worker. Peter is an Irish-American Catholic with a prominent Rhode Island and Eastern Massachusetts accent. He is married to Lois, a stay-at-home mother and piano teacher who, as member of the Pewterschmidt family of wealthy socialites, has a distinct New England accent. Peter and Lois have three children: Meg, their teenage daughter, who is awkward and does not fit in at school, and is constantly ridiculed and ignored by the family; Chris, their teenage son, who is overweight, unintelligent and a younger version of his father in many respects; and Stewie, their diabolical infant son of ambiguous sexual orientation who has adult mannerisms, and speaks fluently in an exaggerated English accent, using stereotypical archvillain phrases. Living with the family is Brian, the family dog, who is highly anthropomorphized, drinks martinis, and engages in human conversation, though he is still considered a pet in many respects. Many recurring characters appear alongside the Griffin family. These include the family's neighbors: sex-crazed airline-pilot bachelor Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his wife Loretta Brown, paraplegic police officer Joe Swanson, his wife Bonnie and their baby daughter Susie (Bonnie is pregnant with Susie from the show's beginning until the seventh episode of the seventh season); neurotic Jewish pharmacist Mort Goldman, his wife Muriel, and their geeky and annoying son Neil; and elderly ephebophile Herbert. TV news anchors Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons, Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa, and Blaccu-Weather meteorologist Ollie Williams also make frequent appearances. Actors Adam West and James Woods guest star as themselves in various episodes. New characters are Jason, Meg's handsome love interst, and Cecil, company owner of Second American Revolution who is starting the Civil War in Quahog. David Zuckerman said that he would be interested in directing the film since he produced Family Guy as originally by Seth McFarlane. He hints that the film will be a lot similar than The Simpsons Movie because of it's storyline. Animation begins April 23, 2010. The movie will be drawing for scenes first starting off with the Griffins going to a live Lady Gaga concert tour for an early celebration of Chris Griffin's 15th birthday. The scenes will also see the Griffin Family were being troubled of Peter destroyed Quahog's Biggest Hotel, fills with games, swimming, theme park, movies and much of the dream anyone can enjoy. Peter was drunk driving and started a fire, causing the people of Quahog to go chaos on him and his family. The Griffin family decides to move Tennessee to take their lives away from them, which seems that Quahog will be destroyed, which means the The Griffin family must head back home and save Quahog. MacFarlane resided in Providence during his time as a student at Rhode Island School of Design, and the show, as a consequence, contains distinct Rhode Island landmarks similar to real-world locations. MacFarlane often borrows the names of Rhode Island locations and icons such as Pawtucket and Buddy Cianci for use in the show. MacFarlane, in an interview with local WNAC Fox 64 News, stated that the town is modeled after Cranston, Rhode Island. Several times every episode, the actual Providence skyline can be seen in the distance. The three buildings that are depicted are, from left to right and furthest to closest, One Financial Center, 50 Kennedy Plaza, and the Bank of America Tower. This ordering of buildings and the angle at which they are viewed indicates that Quahog is primarily west of downtown Providence if it is to have a real-world counterpart. However, in a few episodes Quahog is shown to have a coastline, which only Cranston and Providence possess. This is supported by the fact that the real-world "31 Spooner Street" is located in Providence, immediately west of Roger Williams Park. The first team of writers assembled for the film consisted of Chris Sheridan, Danny Smith, Gary Janetti, Ricky Blitt, Neil Goldman, Garrett Donovan, Matt Weitzman, and Mike Barker.45 The writing process of Family Guy: The Movie generally starts with 14 writers that take turns writing the scripts; when a script is finished it is given to the rest of the writers to read. These scripts generally include cutaway gags. If there are not enough cutaway sequences, writers are asked to create them. Various gags are pitched to MacFarlane and the rest of the staff, and those deemed funniest are included in the episode. MacFarlane has explained that normally it takes 10 months to produce an episode because the show uses hand-drawn animation. The show rarely comments on current events for this reason. The show's initial writers had never written for an animated show; and most came from live-action sitcoms. MacFarlane explains that he is a fan of 1930s and 1940s radio programs, particularly the radio thriller anthology "Suspense", which led him to give early episodes ominous titles like "Death Has a Shadow" and "Mind Over Murder". MacFarlane explained that the team dropped the naming convention after individual episodes became hard to identify, and the novelty wore off. For the first few months of production, the writers shared one office, lent to them by the King of the Hill production crew. Steve Callaghan is the most prolific writer on Family Guy: The Movie staff. Many of the writers that have left the show have gone on to create or produce other successful series. Neil Goldman and Garrett Donovan co-wrote 13 episodes for the NBC sitcom Scrubs during their eight-year run on the show, while also serving as co-producers and working their way up to executive producers. Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman would later create American Dad, along with MacFarlane. During the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, official production of the show halted for most of December 2007 and for various periods afterward. Fox continued producing episodes without MacFarlane's final approval, which he termed "a colossal dick move" in an interview with Variety. Though MacFarlane refused to work on the show, his contract under Fox required him to contribute to any episodes it would subsequently produce.51 Production officially resumed after the end of the strike, with regularly airing episodes recommencing on February 17, 2008. Like the show Family Guy, the film will also uses the filmmaking technique of cutaways, which occur in the majority of Family Guy episodes. Emphasis is often placed on gags which make reference to current events and/or modern cultural icons. The film based much of their comedy on Stewie's "super villain" antics, such as his constant plans for total world domination, his evil experiments, plans and inventions to get rid of things he dislikes, and his constant attempts at matricide. As the series progressed, the writers and MacFarlane agreed that his personality and the jokes were starting to feel dated, so they began writing him with a different personality. Family Guy: The Movie often includes self-referential humor. The most common form is jokes about Fox Broadcasting, and occasions where the characters break the fourth wall by addressing the audience. The film uses catchphrases, and most of the primary and secondary characters have them. Notable expressions include Quagmire's "Giggity giggity goo", Peter's "Freakin' sweet", and Joe's "Bring it on!" The use of many of these catchphrases declined in later seasons. The episode "Big Man on Hippocampus" mocks catchphrase-based humor: when Peter, who has forgotten everything about his life, is introduced to Meg, he exclaims "D'oh!", to which Lois replies, "No, Peter, that's not your catchphrase." ''Opens: April 20 (20th Century Fox) ''Director: David Zuckerman ''Starring: Seth McFarleane, Alex Brostein, Seth Green Mila Kunus ''89 minutes, PG-13 Category:Blog posts